


王总裁易总裁

by cstKJJK



Category: kj
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstKJJK/pseuds/cstKJJK





	王总裁易总裁

易氏集团总裁新上任，易上齐的独生子易烊千玺，年纪轻轻就拿了美国哈佛大学商学院的ＭＢＡ，回国后易上齐把担子交给易烊千玺，夫妻俩便出国游山玩水，不过即使易烊千玺带着傲人的成绩回来，公司里部分元老都看不起这个新总裁，指不定这学位砸了钱就能拿，凭什么要让一个没经验的小孩管理自己，于是反对声浪不断，易烊千玺决定在今天下午准备召开会议，亲自听听众人的不平衡

易烊千玺的学位肯定不是砸钱拿，是凭他过人的能力和敏锐的判断，在这些人没看到的部分，他早在大学时就和朋友创立公司，目前也是知名的上市公司，不过那只是小小兴趣还是得回来继承家业，当易烊千玺把这些成绩与经验放在简报中并放出来时，会议上本来还喋喋不休的元老们立即噤声

＂或许这些经历在你们看来，可能是我胡诌，不如我们做个约定，本季度我会让公司的营收增加百分之二十．．．＂

＂你一个拿着国外学位回来的人，怎么就约定百分之二十，不会是真没能力吧？我说易总你前面简历写成这样，要我也能写啊，谁知道是真是假呢？小朋友这可是有上百位员工的大公司，不是你的手机经营游戏啊＂

易烊千玺话还没说完就被一个男人中断，男人是这群元老里面最有声望的，在易烊千玺出现前，他们甚至以为这个位置会是男人的，易烊千玺看着这群人一脸谄媚样在心底冷笑，究竟是太天真还是太蠢，无论这男人跟易家有没有血缘关系，就凭男人的能力想上位也是难如登天，这男人也就是一群废物里还有点回收价值的废物罢了

＂身为一个领导人应该具备倾听能力，而不是插嘴自说自话，首先这部分我爸就不可能会把位置传给你，我说的对吗？各位叔叔阿姨们＂

易烊千玺勾起一抹冷笑，要不是这群人是陪着老爸一起走过来的，易烊千玺不会对他们如此客气，一个个怠惰不努力，刚上任一星期他就收到不少基层员工投诉这些人的信，要管理一间大公司除了注重管理阶层最重要的是基层人员，一个个小小螺丝才能机关运作，而这群人显然犯了易烊千玺的大忌，欺负基层人员还让他知道不只一件，公司里这些乱象早该铲除，易烊千玺没等对方开口便继续说下去

＂我承诺本季度的总营收会增加百分二十，取得你们的认可，不过你们有没有机会给我这认可就不一定了，Ｒｏｙ把东西拿过来＂

易烊千玺看着底下的人们一个个变脸简直痛快，真想直播给老爸看，他当初觉得麻烦的事情正被他儿子一个个解决，易烊千玺的助理Ｒｏｙ是他从国外带回来的，是朋友也是伙伴，是目前公司里为数不多的亲信，易烊千玺让Ｒｏｙ拿出来的是他所查到公司部分资金流动问题的原因，显而易见也就是底下这些自以为神不知鬼不觉的老家伙做的下流勾当，刚刚站起来说话的男人更是冷汗涔涔，自己干过什么事自己明白，就是不清楚易烊千玺会怎么处理

易烊千玺今天的会议确实是有备而来，为了找这些证据他早在上任前就开始准备，会拖到今天也不过是为了让这群人松懈以为自己是个好搞定的主，这群人真是太小看易烊千玺，杀手锏丢出来后继续待在这也没什么意思，易烊千玺留下Ｒｏｙ处理这些人自己就先离开了

回到办公室，易烊千玺坐下来也放松下来，骨节分明的手抚上眉间轻揉了一会儿，易烊千玺才重新张开眼睛看了一眼摆在笔筒旁的相框，里面是一张合照，两个男人靠在一起的合照，其中一个浅笑露出梨涡的男人是办公桌的主人易烊千玺，另一个笑眯了眼的男人是他的男朋友兼未婚夫王俊凯

王俊凯，王氏集团的总裁，和易氏集团属于竞争关系，两人的父亲是亦敌亦友的关系，两家之所以会亲近是因为两位母亲是好朋友，最近说好一起退休，并没有留给刚订婚的两人几天的蜜月假期就把担子丢下来，王俊凯和易烊千玺两人都有着非凡的傲气，只是一个张扬一个内敛，两人相爱也曾遇过许多问题，因为双方都太强硬不愿退让，关于最近两人同时上任总裁，王俊凯和易烊千玺不太一样，他并没有出国攻读学位，而是在集团从底层做上来，公司也没什么老鼠屎需要解决，可以说是非常顺利并且不意外地接班总裁的位置，而另一边易烊千玺就是新官上任三把火，大刀阔斧处理公司毒瘤

易烊千玺看着相框分神了一会儿才听到电话铃声，打开来果然是正坐在对面大楼总裁办公室的家伙

＂怎么样？易总裁顺利吗？＂  
王俊凯的声音透过屏幕传进易烊千玺的耳里，有些慵懒地调笑勾得易烊千玺心痒

＂你说呢？也不看看我是谁＂

易烊千玺的声音比王俊凯低沉得多，听起来特别性感，王俊凯想这家伙连声音都迷人得要命，光是声音他就觉得自己某个地方有些不可描述的动静，两人公司只隔着１００公尺的距离，依然想要让灵魂飞越大楼去到恋人身边

＂易烊千玺你说，今天谁上谁下？＂

＂王俊凯现在是上班时间，白日不宜宣淫，不多说了我还有事要忙，回家再聊吧＂

易烊千玺抬手看了一眼时间，距离下班时间还有两小时，距离见到王俊凯还有两小时又三十分钟，距离两人拥抱还有两小时三十分钟又十秒，好吧！今天解决了连日搁在心头的内忧，易总裁决定提早下班，距离见到王俊凯只剩十分钟，这么想完挂掉电话易烊千玺便拿起了西装外套往外头走，刚好撞上已经处理好事情的Ｒｏｙ

＂易总提早下班？＂

Ｒｏｙ一脸不怀好意地看着上司兼好友，想也知道提早下班是为何

＂是啊！今天终于不用加班了，你也不用，好好去酒吧享受一下＂

易烊千玺稍微调整了一下勒住自己的领带，不等Ｒｏｙ响应便径自往电梯走

＂借你吉言啊！小心纵欲过度！＂

说完话Ｒｏｙ也转身回办公室准备下班，总裁都说话了他这个特助也没道理继续在这忙活

易烊千玺在坐电梯时再度看了自己的手表，距离见到王俊凯只剩五分钟，电梯门一开大步一迈，扬手和大门保安打了招呼后就往对面楼走，对面大楼保安早已认识这位西装笔挺的男人，先一步替易烊千玺按了电梯后就放人上楼

王俊凯的特助Ｋａｌｌｙ看到敲门的人是谁后立刻扬起笑容，放心让易烊千玺进办公室，轻敲几下门就听见王俊凯的喊声请进，王俊凯通常会等到人来到跟前才会抬头，所以当易烊千玺把门打开时他还埋头在合约书中

＂今天我在上吧！＂

易烊千玺开口后就北京摊在沙发上，再度伸手松了松自己的领带

＂给我个理由＂

王俊凯听见声音后马上抬头，笑意立刻盈满王总好看的桃花眼，他以为要等两小时没想到这电话挂断十分钟就看到心上人了，不过这家伙一进门说的话可真是不顺耳，王俊凯往后一靠也模仿着易烊千玺的动作松了自己的领带抬眉看着沙发上的妖精

＂今天不用加班，有很多力气．．．＂

易烊千玺又抬手解开了几颗扣子，不知道为什么他进来王俊凯的办公室就觉得特别热，到底是空调的关系，还是穿着西装的王俊凯就像行走的春药呢？易烊千玺不得解往王俊凯的座位走近，靠在王俊凯的耳根用低沉的嗓音说话

＂我看你今天是欠操！＂

王俊凯低吼了一声就把易烊千玺拉到自己身上，逼得易烊千玺把双腿打开环住王俊凯的腰，就这个姿势一同坐在王俊凯的真皮办公椅上，王俊凯扣住他的腰往下压，让易烊千玺感受到自己的坚硬，在性事这方便易总裁总喜欢撩人最后引火上身

王俊凯叫易烊千玺抱紧自己的腰，站起来后将桌面上的企划书全部推到一旁就把人放到桌上，看着眼前人的眼神开始迷茫易烊千玺的双手环在王俊凯的脖子上，王俊凯低下头封住易烊千玺的唇瓣，含住薄唇后便开始吸吮，舌尖探入里头勾着对方的舌尖，王俊凯吻得越来越深入，唇舌相连的水声也让易烊千玺的耳尖泛着粉色，直到他快喘不过气王俊凯才退出来转而啃咬易烊千玺被吻肿的小唇珠，看着彻底红肿的小唇珠王俊凯轻笑着来到易烊千玺的耳尖，光是在这里轻轻呼气易烊千玺都能再瘫软几分，王俊凯一边用舌头逗弄着柔软的耳根一边手指头忙着解开衬衫的扣子

＂王俊凯你不能每次都这样对我．．．嗯．．＂

易烊千玺的耳根很敏感，只要王俊凯一靠近他就溃不成军，更别说他想反攻为一

＂易总裁你知道吗？从今天早上看见你穿这身西装我就想这样对你了，可是你说今天有事情要处理我不能耽误你，所以我现在很饿，要让我吃饱好吗？＂

王俊凯离开耳根来到了扣子打开的地方，他没有一口气脱掉衬衫，藏在白色布料后的乳尖早已因为摩擦而挺立在衬衫上，王俊凯隔着块薄薄布料轻轻地揉捻起来，两手不停地逗弄越发挺立的乳尖，甜美的粉色勾得王俊凯口干舌燥，张口就凑近含住舔弄，让怀里的人儿轻颤不已，手口并用的同时还是伸出一只手将易烊千玺的手拉到自己的下腹处，易烊千玺一碰到就像被烫到般缩回手，却被王俊凯压住，此刻两人就像沙漠旅人急需解渴，对方便是自己眼中的水源绿洲，易烊千玺被王俊凯锁在怀中，一边低吟一边套弄对方的坚硬，未褪下白衬衫使得易烊千玺带着若隐若现的禁欲感，使王俊凯眼里的炽焰更是热烈，王俊凯终于放过那两枚从粉嫩变成充血通红的乳珠，舌尖一路向下来到下腹处，敏感让易烊千玺停下了手上的动作引得王俊凯的不满，抓住对方的手继续套弄，而王俊凯也伸出手来慰藉自己的小宝贝，粉嫩嫩的宝贝和主人一样总是多汁让人想采撷，于是王俊凯舌尖舔了几下就张口含住，被王俊凯刺激到的易烊千玺一下就射了出来，他没想到王俊凯会在这为他做这些事，即使因为高潮四肢无力他还是加速了套弄，也想让对方舒服

＂宝贝　你要不要帮我？  
＂  
王俊凯的声音已经越来越低沉，易烊千玺离开他的怀抱蹲在沙发前含住那硕大，其实易烊千玺很少这样做，所以视觉上就让王俊凯快要忍耐不住，爱人泛红着眼角在自己的身前，越想越热王俊凯扣住了易烊千玺的头加速进出，让易烊千玺有些不适，于是当他射出来时就被易烊千玺巴了头

＂你他妈对我温柔点，给你口就像发情期！＂  
就是有点反胃也不影响自己的倍增的欲望，就只是想说说王俊凯

＂易易对不起！我下次肯定温柔点，而且我现在还不够温柔吗．．．＂  
王俊凯知道自己刚刚过份了，但最了解易烊千玺的也是他，当然明白没有这么严重，只是王俊凯知道在易烊千玺面前稍微装一下委屈，用可怜巴巴的眼神看着对方会得到相当美好的结果

＂哎　王俊凯你别那样看我！你快摸摸我．．．＂

王俊凯有招易烊千玺会没有吗？你委屈巴巴看我我也委屈巴巴看你啊！易烊千玺看着一脸委屈的王俊凯就拉过他的手来到自己已经泛滥的后头，手边感受到的湿意让王俊凯刚发泄过硬挺再度活了过来，王俊凯伸出指头碰了碰，外头已经柔软让王俊凯能插入一只指头，慢慢地进入等待易烊千玺的适应，似乎是嫌王俊凯太拖拉，易烊千玺自己又摇了几下屁股暗示可以再放入手指，王俊凯真的对待自己非常温柔，每每都让他欲罢不能，所以他很常玩火自焚

当王俊凯的三指都在那柔软的通道中抽动时，易烊千玺突然颤抖了一下，王俊凯就知道自己又触到敏感点，两人早已熟悉彼此身体，王俊凯明白对方已经准备好了，于是开始快速抽动并且每每都故意往那处辗压，惹得身下的人喘息声越来越大

＂宝贝　小声点　Ｋａｌｌｙ还在外面．．．＂

语毕就看到易烊千玺一脸错愕地看着自己，而穴肉也因为惊吓而紧缩了一下，王俊凯心想这要是自己的宝贝可能会夹射．．．．

＂王俊凯．．．．你你你．．．退出来．．．我不要了．．．呜＂

＂没事没事　Ｋａｌｌｙ不会进来　我已经和他说了＂

其实王俊凯也就吓吓易烊千玺，不管外头是男是女他都不准别人看见这个样子的易烊千玺，早在易烊千玺进门开口后他就发了消息给Ｋａｌｌｙ，事情做完就下班不准让任何人进来办公室！嘴巴一边回话手指的抽动也没有停下来，不断发出的水声让易烊千玺羞红脸，他其实不知道自己这么敏感，直到遇见王俊凯

王俊凯在易烊千玺再度高潮后拿出手指头，手指都因长时间泡水而皱巴巴，他坏兴致的把手给易烊千玺看，又再度把人害羞到遮住双眼

＂易易　我要进去了＂

话音一落易烊千玺就感受到火热抵在自己的穴口，王俊凯使坏地在外头磨蹭了一圈才一口气插入，长时间的扩张早已让这处销魂地淫靡软烂，进出非常顺利，王俊凯发现易烊千玺没有不适后开始加速律动，每一下都往敏感点戳，易烊千玺整个人被压进沙发里一次次的深入撞击，王俊凯凑近封住了易烊千玺的唇，舌头像是在模仿性器进入般挑逗对方舌尖，让易烊千玺感觉自己快缺氧，拍了拍王俊凯的肩膀才放开自己，这下易烊千玺才认真看王俊凯，王俊凯除了下身的裤子脱了上衣衬衫还是好好地穿在身上，反观自己衬衫要脱不脱，内外裤也早已被丢到沙发下，王俊凯此时真像个斯文败类发情怪物

＂王．．．俊凯．．．．你慢点．．．慢点．．．．嗯＂  
＂早上我就想象现在这样，一次次把你撞进客厅的沙发．．．＂

事后易烊千玺认为王俊凯这样边做边说的行为实在不可取，因为会引得两人更加兴奋也会让易烊千玺更加酸痛．．．

王俊凯刚刚没有带套，为了不让易烊千玺难受，在快要射出来前，王俊凯还是抽了出来将白浊尽洒在易烊千玺的下腹，这画面又让王俊凯有了冲动，他揽腰抱起易烊千玺，走到办公桌前将人放在桌上

＂你你你要干嘛？啊．．．嗯．．．你怎么还有力气．．．．我不要了．．．嗯．．．＂

王俊凯将易烊千玺放到桌面上后揉捏了这手感很好的臀瓣后稍稍分开他的双腿再度进入，这个位置让易烊千玺想到自己平时也是在办公桌上办公，整个人像熟透的虾子泛红了身子，最后在易烊千玺快要受不了时，王俊凯伸手堵住铃口

＂宝贝等我，我们一起！＂  
最后王俊凯还是射在下腹处，因为两人在办公室实在不好清理，又不忍心易烊千玺难受，两人一起到顶端后王俊凯把人抱回沙发上休息，低喘着把人紧抱进怀里，这是他的易总裁他的心肝他的宝

休息完准备起身清理时不知道哪个画面又触到王俊凯的神经，欲望再度勃发，这场性事直到易烊千玺无力地拍打着王俊凯的背喊饿，王俊凯才收敛下来，不过刚刚易烊千玺还是用尽力气把王俊凯扒光了，穿着衣服真的太那啥了，易烊千玺觉得自己仅剩的羞耻都在这两三个小时耗尽

＂王总裁，背我去吃饭！＂  
本来的西装已经不能再穿，易烊千玺换了王俊凯惯常放在柜子里的衬衫，此时乖乖穿好衣服坐在沙发上等人的他只想发懒跟王俊凯撒娇

＂你确定？这样别人就会看到易总裁被对家王总背在身上喔！＂  
将衬衫重新打理好的王俊凯，转过头对易烊千玺坏笑

＂你好烦啊！＂  
害羞的易总裁一边说一边往外走了，如果他不是脚软似的慢慢走，王俊凯或许会觉得很潇洒，但现在只觉得他的易总裁真是可爱爆炸，走上前就把人背起来了

＂抱紧了哈　我们回家！＂


End file.
